Kalau Aku Jadi Kamu
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Drabble/"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menyerah mengejar seseorang yang tak pernah melihatku."/"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan mencintai orang yang mencintaiku."/Cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diputuskan. Perasaan seseorang bukan bahan taruhan, dan itulah hal yang harus aku mengerti./genre ga nyambung O./O/


_Aku sadar aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu sejak sebelum kau pergi._

Meskipun aku tahu begitu kembali kau malah jatuh hati pada yang lain.

Tapi tekatku tetap sama.

Aku akan katakan padamu.

Daisuki .._  
_

.

**.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Kalau Aku Jadi Kamu: Akasuna Sakurai  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Warning: OOC! Typoh :v**

Sumarry: Drabble/"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menyerah mengejar seseorang yang tak pernah melihatku."/"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan mencintai orang yang mencintaiku."/Cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diputuskan. Perasaan seseorang bukan bahan taruhan, dan itulah hal yang harus aku mengerti.

Aku berlari menyusuri jalan mengejar sosok yang sedaritadi kuikuti. Aku mulai memelankan lariku begitu melihat sepeda berwarna putih dengan lambang Uchiha sudah terparkir di bawah pohon. Sedikit mengatur napasku yang mulai tak beraturan, mataku menangkap sosok pria yang menjadi tujuanku sedang berlari menuju bukit. Dengan berlari kecil aku mengikutinya.

"Aku harus bisa katakan hari ini, hah hah..." gumamku, masih terengah.

Angin sore semakin terasa dingin di musim gugur. Aku tidak membawa jaket ataupun syal. Pertengahan musim gugur udara terasa membekukan indera. Tapi aku ingin membuat pengakuan, dan aku harap aku tak diabaikan.

Bukit di pinggiran Konoha sangat hijau dan luas, pepohonan cukup jarang, pemandangan sudah terdominasi oleh rerumputan ilalang yang mulai menguning. Aku melihatnya berdiri di tengah-tengah ilalang yang setinggi dadanya, meneriaki nama seorang wanita. Aku mengenal siapa wanita yang diteriakinya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke belakang, tatapannya jatuh tepat pada diriku yang memang sengaja tidak bersembunyi. Aku sudah bertekat, dan aku tidak mau mundur lagi setelah penolakan ketika SMP sebelum dia pergi ke Oto.

Perlahan dia mulai berjalan ke arahku, namun aku tak mau hanya menunggu. Kalau dia berjalan ke arahku, maka aku akan berjalan ke arahnya dengan begitu jarak kami tidak akan terlalu jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku tersenyum simpul. Angin sore juga semakin kencang memainkan rambutku yang sudah sebahu. Aku memberanikan diri menatap tepat pada matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_." ucapku, begitu mataku menatap iris hiram pada matanya.

Dia tersenyum miring, dan menatapku remeh. "Bodoh." dan dia mulai berjalan melewatiku, tapi langkahnya terhenti pada langkah keenamnya. Jarak kami terpaut tiga meter dan saling membelakangi.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menyerah mengejar seseorang yang tak pernah melihatku."

Menyerah? Batinku mendengar perkataannya, sejenak aku menutup mataku. Aku mendengar langkahnya mulai menjauh.

_Kalau kamu menjadi aku, kamu akan menyerah pada seseorang yang tidak pernah melihatmu? Benarkah?_ batinku.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan berbalik melihat punggungnya, lalu bersiap meneriakkan sesuatu.

"APA KAU BISA MENYERAH PADA HINATA?!"

Dan aku melihat langkahnya terhenti, dia menoleh padaku. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat kesal. Ia berjalan kembali mendekatiku.

_PLAKK_

Dan ia menamparku.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH UNTUK MENDAPATKAN HINATA!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar, kan?

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas, kan?" ucapku, masih tak menghilangkan senyum di wajahku. Kali ini mataku mulai berair, sepertinya aku akan menangis. Aku harap aku bisa menahan airmataku, untuk hari ini saja.

Dia terdiam, dan aku hanya menunduk sambil memegangi pipiku yang terasa perih. Tamparannya cukup keras, tapi aku menyukainya.

"Maaf..." ucapnya tiba-tiba, tapi aku tetap menunduk agar dia tidak melihat airmataku yang sudah sukses mengalir. Padahal aku sudah melatihnya dan sudah menahannya sejauh ini.

"Kau tidak harus memperjuangkanku." ucapnya lagi, kali ini dia menunduk dan berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak mau menyerah!

_Grep_.

Aku menarik tangannya, berusaha menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan mencintai orang yang mencintaiku." ucapku percaya diri, aku mulai menghapus jejak airmataku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau terima saja cinta Naruto?" ia menarik paksa tangannya dari genggamanku, dan kali ini berlari.

Sungguh, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diputuskan.

Perasaan seseorang bukan bahan taruhan, dan itulah hal yang harus aku mengerti.

Dan aku sadar, aku sudah gagal...

**.**

.

AN: Krik krik krik

o.o

Saya bikin drabble xD #gubrak Tapi gaje ya? Gaje ya? =w= souka souka...

Tapi boleh minta review kan? O.O xD bikinnya dadakan di tengah stressnya kagak ada libur sekolah TAT #maklumkelas3

Arigato gozaimasu O/.O/


End file.
